Happy birthday Allen!
by knucklesfan14
Summary: Everyone decides to celebrate Allen's birthday since he has not celebrated it yet!


Lavi rushed across the hall to the cafeteria to where Kanda, Lenalee and everyone else was at. He turned into the cafeteria and found everyone gathered around a drawing chart. Lavi went through and unraveled the chart.

"Alright everyone, we are going to plan a surprise party for Allen, " Lavi whispered.

"Why should we do this for the beansprout?" asked Kanda.

"Be kind to Allen, Kanda. He has saved us plenty of times remember?" said Lenalee.

"Yeah, cool off Yuu," smirked Lavi.

"Don't call me that!" exclaimed Kanda.

"Anyways," said Lavi, " we are going to make a suprise birthday party for Allen. Since we don't know his birthday, we will just plan it today for him."

Everyone agreed and followed the chart exactly as it described in it. Balloons were scattered along the walls. A scent of cake came from the kitchen where Jerry was baking. A buffet was set along the table.

"Alright, Lenalee. We might need more time to make all the party favors, " said Lavi, " can you make sure Allen doesn't come in?"

"Sure!" Lenalee agreed.

Lenalee ran outside and found Allen wandering around the halls.

"Hey Lenalee. Why were you in the cafeteria? Are they having breakfast without me again?" asked Allen.

"Of course not! You know what? I was about to go to the market and get some items just in case we need to go out for a bit. You wanna come?" Lenalee asked.

"Oh sure. Let's go," Allen said.

Lenalee and Allen left the headquarters to the market. While they left the party was having a little problems...

"You little brat!" Bookman exclaimed, " The cake is to be on that table over there!"

Bookman kicked Lavi to the side and he flew to the wall. Smoke surrounded Lavi and he popped back up with some scratches.

"Well you don't have to kick me you panda!" yelled Lavi.

"Please do not start to fight," pleaded Krory from above, putting up some streamers, " we are to decorate, not to have a battlefield."

"Well, the little brat should listen more often then," said Bookman.

"You panda! You started it! But Krory is right," said Lavi," we should continue on then."

Lavi lifted the giant cake and carried it to the other table Bookman was talking about...

"Lenalee," exclaimed Allen, buried by items in packages," are we almost done?

"Almost," called back Lenalee.

A golem then appeared in front of Lenalee.

"Lenalee." The golem had Lavi's voice," We are done, have Allen come imme- Gah!"

"Lavi? Are you OK?" asked Lenalee.

"We want him over right now," said Bookman.

"You panda! I was about to say tha- _Zzt." _The golem then went back inside Lenalee's coat.

"Alright Allen, we can go now," said Lenalee.

"Finally," said Allen.

They both walked back to headquarters, where Allen was in for a suprise.

"Allen," called Lenalee," come over here for a minute please."

"Sure," Allen called back. He walked in the cafeteria and heard a...

"Suprise! Happy birthday Allen!" called everyone (except Kanda)

Lavi walked up to Allen with a birthday hat.

"Happy birthday bud!"

Allen was astonished by all of them. How they celebrated his birthday. It was amazing for him to know how much they cared.

Allen then went up to the cake and blew out the candles. The cake was decorated with little figures of all his friends: Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Krory, Bookman, etc.

He then started to eat the buffet with all of the others and had a toast.

Lavi stood from his seat. "Everyone, we hope the best in the future for our dear friend, Allen. Happy birthday buddy!" He patted him on the back and sat down.

Lenalee then stood from her seat. "Allen, you have saved us many times and we don't know how we can ever repay you. Happy birthday!"

Kanda stayed sitting down...

Krory then stood up. "You are a great partner to be with. I wish the best to you." He started to cry with joy and sat down.

Bookman then stood up. "Allen, you are a strong young man. You help others and stay and fight very well. Happy birthday Allen."

Everyone cheered for Allen and Allen sat in his chair and just smiled and laughed with all his friends on his birthday...


End file.
